Truck users and owners have long appreciated the benefits of such vehicles for their ability to transport various items within a truck bed. The truck bed provides a greater ability to transport numerous, bulky, heavy, and/or large volume items more so then enclosed compartment vehicles. In exchange for such benefit, a down side of truck beds is that manipulating items within the truck bed can be difficult and cumbersome. For example, items towards the cab end of a truck bed are often out of reach and a user must climb into the truck bed to retrieve or manipulate the item. Alternately, a user may attempt to move and lift items from along side of the truck bed, but this can be cumbersome and difficult as well, as the user must reach over the truck bed sidewall. Even in such instances where a user climbs into or reaches into the truck bed to manipulate items, the user often pulls on an edge or corner of an item creating a moment force that merely spins the item rather then moving the item as desired.
What is needed yet absent from the prior art is a tool to manipulate items within a truck bed that; effectively reaches from the tailgate end of a truck bed to a far end of a truck bed close to the truck cab; is structurally sound so as to manipulate items without bending or breaking the tool when manipulating heavy items; and minimizes creating moment forces when using the tool. In addition to the above, a tool that comprises an integrated hooking feature to hook items provides an even greater benefit for a user.